This invention relates to a tool for installing cutting blades on graders, and in particular to a tool for supporting cutting blades in their proper orientation to facilitate their installation on graders.
Grading machines usually include a cutting blade mounted at an angle for cutting the ground to achieve the desired grade. These cutting blades are elongate metal bars which are removably mounted on the grader, for example with bolts, so that the blades can be replaced as they wear out. To replace a blade, the old blade is removed, and a new blade must be held in place at the proper angle while it is secured to the grader. Because the blade is relatively heavy, and because the relatively sharp edges of the blade make it difficult to grasp, the blades can slip from the installer's grip, causing pinched fingers and bruised legs or feet.